


breathe

by barryallen_flarrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallen_flarrow/pseuds/barryallen_flarrow
Summary: "I couldn’t stop seeing them fallThe rope snap echoed in my headI couldn’t breathe"OrDick has a panic attack on patrol when he sees Bruce fall
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 54





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> I appreciate comments !!

Me and Bruce, aka Batman and Robin, aka the dynamic duo are out doing our regular Friday night patrol. Bruce _finally_ let me go out after that one bad hit in the head I got from Killer Croc. He worries too much sometimes, but I don't mind, it's just his way of caring.

"Baaaaaaatman"

"Yes Robin"

"I'm cold"

"You should've listened to my suggestion to add pants to your armour"

"Buuuuuut if I had pants how would I kick butt with my acrobatic skills??"

"Hn"

"WHERE ARE THE GOTHAM CRIMINALS?? I'm bored"

"Maybe they took a night off"

"B you should make jokes more, you are very good at them"

"Thank you Robin"

"Do you think Agent A is making cookies? I really hope he is. His cookies are the beeeest"

"Robin can you focus now. Something needing our attention could start at any moment"

I mean, I'm not really sure how he does it most of the time, world's greatest detective and all. Bruce can somehow just say things, and they come true. He always _has_ to be right, and he usually is.

"AHHHHHH"

Batman immediately began to observe the surrounding area for where the scream came from. I did the same.

“Robin, the scream originated from the Gotham Gazette rooftop, let’s go”

“Aye aye Captain Batman!”

“Don’t call me that”

“Sir Batman?”

“No”

“Big man B?”

“Robin”

“Yup got it, focusing now”

“Do you see the targets?”

“Uh huh, two middle aged men, one seems to be attacking the other with a pocket knife”

“Yes correct, let’s intervene before this becomes a crime scene”

“Always so grimm B, we’ll get this guy no problem. He is no match for us”

We approached the two with caution, I would’ve dropped down right away but B wanted to access the situation up close. The two guys were a little bit close to the edge and I just hoped we could de-escalate the situation before something serious happened.

“Delete everything you have on me right now or I swear to god I will kill you”

Okay the guy was a reporter. Poor dude just investigated a little too deep for the other guy’s liking.

“I will, I will. Please don’t hurt me”

Batman gave me that “stay put and I will deal with it” look. I hate that look.

“Good, do it now”

B found that as the perfect time to make himself known. He swooped in and took the knife away from the crook. But what he didn’t expect was for the crook to push the reporter off the edge in retaliation and Bruce jumping right after the reporter.

“NOOOO”

I didn’t even realize I was screaming until my throat began to feel raw

But I couldn’t stop

I couldn’t stop seeing them fall

The rope snap echoed in my head

I couldn’t _breathe_

Their screams

I was back at that night

I reached for them

But I missed

I didn’t save them

I did nothing

I just watched

 _F_  
_A_  
_L_  
_L_  
_I_  
_N_  
_G_  
~

“Dick….Dick...chum you gotta breathe okay?”

“In and out, in and out”

“Breathe”

“In and out”

“That's it”

“Just follow me”

“You are _safe_ ”

“Can you open your eyes for me?”

Bruce’s voice is nice. It eases some of my anxiety, but as much as I want to make him worry less by opening my eyes, I can’t find the strength to do it. So I drift into darkness.

~

“Master Richard are you back with us?”

“...Alfie?”

“Lad we were quite worried, Master Bruce returned after saving that man from falling to find you having a panic attack. What transpired to trigger an attack so severe?”

“I...saw them fall..they feel..like..like my parents”

“Oh young sir my deepest apologies, we should’ve figured that out. Would you like me to get Master Bruce? I sent him upstairs to take a shower but I am sure he is done by now”

“Could you?”

“Certainly Master Richard. Would you also like me to bring you some hot chocolate?”

“Alfred, do you know you are the best?”

“I most definitely do not get sick of you telling me. I shall return promptly.”

“Thank you”

I can’t remember the last time I had a panic attack that bad. Last time was probably the night my parents died. Over _two_ years ago. I just hope I didn’t freak out Bruce too much, last thing I want is him firing me because I’m not capable of doing this job.

“Dick”

Bruce’s voice startled me out of my thoughts.

“How are you feeling Dick?”

“My throat is a bit raw and I’m kinda tired. Alfred said you saved the reporter? Is that true?”

“Yes I was able to grapple him to safety. Would you like to talk about what happened?”

“I’m sure Alfred filled you in already”

“He did, but I thought maybe you’d want to talk more”

“I guess seeing you fall-”

“Dick I jumped, I didn’t fall. I knew I would be safe. But I can now see how the difference could not be seen from your point of view. So I am very sorry for making you panic”

“The thought of losing you suffocates me Bruce. I don’t know what I would do. You were there for me, after my parents. Please don’t leave me..”

“You know it won’t always be my decision Dick. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to stick around. You aren’t getting rid of me that easy”

“Ha Ha. Bruce, don't you think it’s too soon for your Dad jokes?”

“It’s never too soon. Wait did you say _Dad_ jokes!?”


End file.
